Scars
by full moons kat
Summary: Lucy has a secret that she doesn't want anyone to know, it all started at home when she had know friends she found escape in a raze and now after being in Fairy Tail for a year she hasn't stopped yet, and how is the Lion spirit connected to this all.


As i grow up i became a cutter and burner, because of my father. So i thought that maybe Lucy would live that story out for me. Even though she is happy now she just cant give up the razer. Also where do the dreams about the Leo come from.

Scars

It's been a year since I have been in Fairy Tail and a lot of things happened and changed. I stood up to my father after he came after my guild, I was a big help in the fairy tail fight, I took down Angel and got to more gold key', but the biggest thing was saving Leo's life and getting his key.

But one thing hasn't changed and that is my cutting/burning. It started back at home when I was in so much pain on the inside. It hasn't stopped even though I am happy now.

I got out my knife that I keep with my keys. "One cut, two cut, three the blood pours out of my body like tears from my eyes," I said to myself crying in my bathroom.

"Hey Lucy you here," I heard Natsu yell. "Yeah hold on," I yelled back grading my long sleeved shirt. I just my knife with my keys, I opened the door seeing Natsu and Gray sitting on my bed.

"What's going on you guys," I asked sitting down. "Lucy you haven't gone on a mission with us for awhile and we are worried," Gray said shirtless. "Well I just go a side job at a clothing shop part time to pay for other stuff that I need." I told them and it's true that I did get a side job. "Lucy you don't need a stupid job like that, you are part of Fairy Tail that's your job," Natsu said drinking something. "It's not stupid Natsu, its real, being part of a guild is like a dream and I just need a break from it all, I am tired of fighting to get money, now get out of my house," I yelled at them. They got up and left without saying a word.

"God Lucy all you are doing is pushing the people you love away," I thought to myself crawling into my bed and drifting off into a dream.

Lucy's Dream 1

"Mommy," I yelled running into the hall away of the house. She was talking to a man a very beautiful man with cat like hair. I walked over to them to hear what they were saying. "My lady its nice to meet you," he said taking her hand and kissing her. "Please Leo the loin don't be so polite, and its nice to meet you too leader of the spirits," my mother replied smiling. So he is a spirit cool and that makes him more beautiful. "Mommy," I said walking up to her. "Lucy what are you doing out here," she asked me. "I wanted to know what you were doing," I replied smiling at the man. "Oh well mommy has business with this man so go play," she told me. "But mommy I want to lesson to this, I am not a kid anymore and I want to be a spirit user like you so I want to be here," I replied looking at her. "I am sorry about her Leo," I mom to the man. "It's alright let her stay," he told her smiling at me. "See mommy the kitty cat man said I could stay," I said smiling at her. "My name is Loke it's nice to meet you Lady Lucy," he said getting on his knees and kissing my hand. "Mommy I want to marry the kitty cat man," I said.

Hmmm what a weird dream," I said waking up to go to the bathroom. Ha why was Leo in my dream. I don't remember meeting him as a kid. Why did I tell mom that I wanted to marry him weird? "Lucy are you wake," I heard Erza say from outside of my place. I walked outside to see her, "what do you want," I asked her. "I heard you got a part time job why," she asked me. "I need some more money and I am tired of fighting for it," I told her. She looked mad at first but her eyes soften after awhile. "I understand what you mean at time's I get tired of it all to but then I remember that my life belongs to the guild, but if you are happy like this then that is good too," she said and walked way into the dark.

"Now I feel bad about this," I said to myself getting back into my bed.

The Next Morning

"Good morning Lucy I haven't seen you in awhile," Mirajane said as I walk into the guild and sat at the bar. "Yeah well I got a part time job so I have been busy," I told her as she handed me my drink. "I know how that is like because I have to work at the bar all the time, but I never really go out on missions as much as you do," she replied laughing. She is so pretty, I mean she is strong but no one cares if she goes on missions or not it's not fair. "Good morning Gray," Mirajane said breaking my train of thought and I saw Gray sitting down next to me. "Hey Gray I am sorry about yelling at you guys last night I was just not in that good of a mood," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "It's alright Lucy it was kinda funny the look on Natsu's face," he replied smiling at me. Yeah Gray wouldn't be mad at me. "So Lucy are you sure you don't want to go on a mission with us," Erza asked me as she sat down next to me. "No I want to go on a mission with Lucy," Lisanna said rapping her arms around me.

Oh I forgot to say Mirajane's and Elfman's little sister is back she was just living in another land. We became friend right away and we have gone on some mission's together, she says that I am a lot different from the Lucy there. "Well what's the mission," I asked her. She let go of me and pulled out a piece of paper. "We have to go to the next town over, a school needs help, Freed and Evergreen done it and they asked them to come back but they didn't want to ever go back there, so do you want to go on it with me," she asked smiling that big smile of hers. "Sure it sounds fun, plus no fighting, sorry Gray," I replied getting up. "Is alright Lucy have fun," he told me.

Lisanna and I walked over to my place to get my stuff that I would need, she is really good as a friend. "So Lucy I heard that you don't want to fight to get money," she said sitting on my bed. "Yeah I just don't feel like hurting other people and stuff," I told her packing my bag. "So how s your arms doing have you stopped," she asked standing up again. She is the only one that knows about the cutting. She walked in on me cutting so I had to tell her everything. "Yeah I did last night was my last time," I lied zipping my bag up. "You always say that Lucy and you don't stop," she replied pulling me in her arms. "We have to get going, we are going to miss the train if we don't," I told her letting go and we walked out my door.


End file.
